


look to the stars

by phillipAsoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Parent Donald Duck, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipAsoo/pseuds/phillipAsoo
Summary: louie has a nightmare. donald is the best dad in the world.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 15
Kudos: 224





	look to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i write too many louie hurt/comfort fics but yes this was absolutely necessary

Donald was making a cup of tea when he heard a clambering out on the deck. It was late into the night, so the noise worried him a little more than it would usually.

He set down his teacup and made his way to the door. When he peeked through the window, he didn’t expect to see what he did:

Louie, standing on the deck, shivering from the cold. Tear stains on his cheeks. An anxious expression on his face.

Donald immediately opened the door and rushed to where Louie was standing next to a box that had fallen on its side, presumably knocked over when he’d crawled onto the deck over the railing.

Donald kneeled down to Louie’s height and rubbed his arms, trying to warm his shaking nephew up a bit. “Louie, what’s wrong?”

Louie sniffed. “I-I had another st-tupid nightmare and y-you weren’t in your room,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s f-fine, I’ll just go back upstairs--”

Donald shushed him. “No, Louie, no, it’s okay,” he said soothingly. He stood up, led Louie into the houseboat gently, and set him down on the couch before searching around for a blanket. 

“It’s freezing outside,” he said as he grabbed a quilt and wrapped it around Louie’s shoulders. “How long were you out there?” Donald asked. He placed his hands on both of Louie’s cheeks.

Louie closed his eyes and leaned into his uncle’s touch. “Not long,” he said quietly. “Sorry for knocking over your stuff.”

Donald moved one hand from his cheek and combed his fingers through Louie’s hair comfortingly. “Don’t worry about it.”

Louie shivered again and sighed tiredly. 

“You said you had another nightmare?” Donald moved from where he was kneeling in front of Louie to sit on the couch next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Louie shook his head. “It was just the usual.”

‘The usual’ meant Louie’s reoccurring dream in which, while on an adventure, he messes something up and ends up watching the whole family leave him; sometimes they disappeared and it was his fault. Sometimes they turned their backs on him and didn’t look back. It never failed to leave Louie shaken and anxious. Donald didn’t know which version Louie had to endure tonight, but he didn’t pry.

Louie moved to sit on Donald’s lap. Donald rubbed light circles into Louie’s back as the duckling cuddled up closer to him and stuffed his face into Donald’s chest. Louie clutched Donald’s pajama shirt tightly in his little fists.

It was quiet for a moment. Donald continued to rub Louie’s back, and Louie kept his face tucked tight under Donald’s chin.

Eventually Louie took a shaky breath in and broke the silence softly, voice muffled by Donald’s shirt: “Could you sing me the lullaby?”

Donald shifted Louie again so that he was cradling him - he was still wrapped in the quilt - and began to sing.

“ _Look to the stars,_

__

_My darling baby boys_

_Life is strange and vast_

_Filled with wonders and joys..._ ”

Donald looked down. Louie’s eyes were closed and his soft breathing had already evened out.

“ _Face each new sun_

__

__

_With eyes clear and true_

_Unafraid of the unknown_

_Because I'll face it all..._ ”

He kissed Louie’s forehead delicately.

“ _...with you_.”

Donald quietly stood up, still cradling Louie, and brought him to his hammock instead of the boys’ room. He placed Louie down carefully and then laid down next to him. Donald made sure Louie’s head was on the pillow and he was tucked tightly underneath the comforter, and then hummed the lullaby again softly again before he fell asleep, holding his youngest nephew tightly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading!! so much love!! :)
> 
> comments are super helpful and appreciated ofc and if you have any fic ideas for me please dont hesitate to say <3
> 
> (come chat to me on tumblr! - ducks blog [louyd] - main blog [charliespring])


End file.
